


未驯之龙，番犬与猫灵

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 赛博朋克2077 x.xx版本更新修复了公司狗开局光速失业的bug新增了荒坂赖宣线的结局长篇，是没有失业意气风发事业一帆风顺的公司狗男V和不情不愿（？）的银手因为没有失业，所以V的公寓从沃森区变成了宪章山的豪华公寓，创伤小组的白金会员也有保留所以有些剧情会和游戏内变动还有满配顶级义体的竹村（说来满配的竹村我觉得应该比小田还厉害很多？斜体内容为游戏中原对话，如果有和游戏里有出入的请以英配为准（有些和字幕不太一样我就根据说的话直接翻了）
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Male V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Yorinobu Arasaka & Male V
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

帮詹金斯除掉艾伯纳西已经过去半年，V下手干净利索，不留痕迹。詹金斯如愿以偿当上了荒坂的特别行动总监，V之后又完美完成了许多任务，也因此成为他的心腹，跟着他一起飞黄腾达。一切都很顺利，杰克的雇佣兵事业似乎最近也所有起色。几天前下班后杰克请V喝酒，说自己接了一单很大的委托，如果成功的话就能扬名立万。

V自然是为自己的好兄弟感到高兴。但是最近几天他正好在加班，因为荒坂赖宣的到来，他们反情报部变得格外忙碌。荒坂内部其实关于赖宣的情报并不比外部更多，大部分公司员工对其了解都来自于一篇叫《荒坂和鸟类学：必须知道的三个日语词汇》的文章，赖宣是鹰派的领袖，该派系主要由激进的精英阶层组成。赖宣本人的经历在公司内偶尔会被提起，但内容和外面那些不靠谱的小报也相差无几。夜之城地处美国，在2070年后才成为独立城市，远离日本本土荒坂内部的派系斗争，更是对细节知之甚少。詹金斯倒是对此事非常上心，他给V私下派了一些任务去搜集荒坂赖宣来夜之城的原因。

“V，我只信得过你，荒坂赖宣作为鹰派的领袖居然来夜之城这种地方，绝对不可能只是为了旅游。”詹金斯认为这是一个契机，他需要找到自己的切入点。

而且似乎总部有消息说荒坂三郎可能也会亲自前来视察夜之城，前前后后事情多出来许多。V实在是忙不过来，他不太清楚自己唯一可以掏心置腹的好兄弟具体接了什么样的委托，杰克只说是去偷取一张芯片，还告诉他需要保密，等事成后再详细和他说。V没想到自己再次见到杰克时就是永别。

他接到杰克电话时荒坂内部正乱成一锅粥，基本全部的特工都出发去调查毒死三郎的凶手，还有一部分去追查绀碧大厦的小偷。作为詹金斯的亲信，V自然也是被派出来调查此事。

“V，我把位置发给你，我可能……你尽快……过来……”模糊的画面里V能看到杰克受了很重的伤，他心里祈求着杰克能够撑住，一脚油门踩到底，直奔他所在的位置。他很难不把杰克的伤和刚刚绀碧大厦发生的事情联系起来，V摇摇头，试图说服自己说不定杰克只是被卷入帮派械斗。夜之城的霓虹灯连成道道光路，随汽车疾驰向后消失，像是被命运女神剪断的线，戛然而止。

杰克的位置在一个一条偏僻小巷，旁边是一家汽车旅馆。V远远地看到德拉曼的标记，他在网页的广告上听说过这家公司，它似乎是为客户提供自动驾驶服务，这辆车上有相当多的子弹痕迹，这么大的火力，绝对是大公司的手笔。他焦急地拉开后座车门，杰克的血都快流干了。似乎是意识到V的到来，杰克用尽最后一丝力气睁开眼睛，拉住V，把一个小小的芯片塞进他的插口：“这个生物芯片，拿好它，为了我……”

生物芯片似乎是他接到的委托要求偷取的东西，V扶着杰克，试图让他保持清醒：“别睡！想想米斯蒂，你马上就能见到她了……我马上带你去找义体大夫，肯定会有办法的……”但是杰克无法再听到V的呼唤，他在临死前除了给V这个芯片，还有他关于这份委托的全部数据。

在安排德拉曼把杰克的尸体送到他母亲那里后，V努力让自己冷静下来查看杰克的信息。这似乎是一个叫艾芙琳帕克的云顶性偶委托的任务，让他去绀碧大厦偷走芯片。那可是荒坂的芯片！如果早知道是这样，V说什么都得阻止杰克。敢动荒坂的东西的人没有一个会有好下场。他用力砸向墙壁，疼痛压不过内心的悔恨和自责。而且现在荒坂三郎还死了，杰克是最大的嫌疑人，他自然是不相信杰克会去下毒什么，然后他就在杰克给自己的数据里见证了一场谋杀。赖宣竟然掐死了自己的父亲荒坂三郎。亚当重锤和荒坂三郎的贴身护卫是第一个发现这件事的。赖宣还有脸谎称他父亲是被毒杀……V被超乎想象的事实震撼到，一时之间说不出话来。荒坂赖宣和他父亲关系不合这点事，别说荒坂公司内部，大大小小媒体都有报道，可如此极端且违背伦理道德的弑父行径还是让V感到作呕，哪怕他知道荒坂公司在那个被包裹成圣人的荒坂三郎控制下罄竹难书的罪行。

V一边屏蔽掉荒坂内线嘈杂的声音，一边想杰克带着这么重的伤还能逃离重重包围的绀碧大厦简直是奇迹，尽管这并没有带来多大改变。然而在V心中，他已经成为了真正的传奇，而不像自己，还是一条为生存为荒坂卖命的狗。他抬起头，路灯和电路不畅明灭着的霓虹灯照耀下这个阴暗角落，他穿着办公制服站在水塘里，皮鞋边上不知何时沾上了些许泥点，他看着自己的水中倒影，像是在看一具早就从内部开始腐烂的尸体。

继续在杰克的数据里搜寻信息后，V确定这家汽车旅馆正是中间人安排的避风头的地方。等因失去挚友而失控的心情稍微平复，他想起自己毕竟还是任务在身，虽然还没决定自己脑子里的芯片怎么处理，但这似乎只是一个普通芯片，他并不清楚其中具体内容，几次扫描下来看芯片格式都显示损坏无法读取。那么此时首要的事情是先去解决这个中间人。他掏出手枪，慢慢走向那个指定的房间。

V曾经见过许多死亡，夜之城居高不下的谋杀率，还有他这死神般的职业。他曾为许多人送去死亡，而未曾设想过自己的死亡。

干脆利落的一枪，正中头部。V整个人像断线的木偶倒在地上，唯一来得及想到的是对未能履行和杰克约定的愧疚。太快了，他都没有做好死的准备——

*

意识重新回归身体，冰冷、疼痛，他几乎感觉不到自己的四肢。荒坂员工福利，最新型的岐路司义眼闪着雪花，周围是成堆的垃圾，那种腐臭味他绝对不会搞错。V感觉自己还不太清醒，他刚刚好像做了一个漫长的梦，梦中是一群他从未见过的人，似乎有一场演唱会、2023年荒坂塔的爆炸、亚当重锤（他长得和现在不太一样）、荒坂三郎，看起来比现在年轻许多、灵魂杀手又是什么？他胸口里堵满了某种不属于自己的憎恨难以发泄，还有那个人，似乎是在赛博空间里站着的那个——

他听到某个方向有嘈杂的声响，拖着沉重的身体向那里爬过去，身体使不上劲，眼前闪过一条又一条义体故障的提示，然而求生的渴望还是让他动起来了。慢慢他听清了，那是一个熟悉的声音，应该是就那个中间人，充满恐惧在向谁求饶，随后是枪响。

“发现一名荒坂特工，现已呼叫创伤小组……”声音又渐渐模糊，他一定流了许多血，意识也不太清晰。V努力抬起头，刚刚开枪的那个人他有印象，在杰克的数据里见过，这个人应该是荒坂三郎的贴身保镖，他为什么在这里？

“坚持住，V。我还需要你。”三郎的私人保镖在他蹲下来，拉住他被污泥覆盖的手，丝毫不在意那上面的肮脏。

“你是……”V的意识又开始迟钝，眼角余光看到创伤小组的浮空车在远处降落。太晚了，他已经快撑不住了。

“我是竹村五郎。”

这是V再次晕迷前听到的最后一句话。

*

虽然在其他员工嘴里，詹金斯算不得什么好人，平时态度也很强硬，但显然他还是对V很关心，或者说，觉得他还有用。V从医院醒来后没多久就接到詹金斯的电话，在他预订的出院时间后额外再给他批了几天的假期。

换掉一堆义体，创伤小组安排的医生在办理出院手续时告诉V他已经完全康复，休息数日即可回到工作中去。实际上现在距离自己脑门中枪只过去两天。V站在医疗中心门口，刚想呼叫自己的汽车，就看到一辆不起眼的小车停到路边，车窗拉下，里面是竹村五郎。

“上车，我送你回去。”

这显然不是竹村自己的车，荒坂三郎的贴身保镖不可能买这样一辆破车，眼前这辆和沃森区那些穷人们会开的车差不多。他显然是有什么事情想谈才会选这种低调的车。

V拉开车门，坐上副驾驶：“荒坂三郎的贴身保镖怎么会想到来送我这种普通员工？”

竹村发动汽车后四下张望，确定后面没人跟着才开口：“你是V对吧，反情报部的高级特工，上级是亚瑟·詹金斯，荒坂特别行动总监。”

这些都是内网上查得到的内容，也不算让V惊讶。

“你就不好奇自己是怎么死而复生的吗？还是说你觉得是单纯运气好？”竹村还是很紧张，他不想让其他人知道这件事。

“什么意思？”V警觉起来，其实之前在医院他就一直觉得不太对劲，头上中枪被扔到垃圾堆还没死，就算他一身顶级义体也是不可能的。而且醒来后他总感觉身体有什么异样，又说不清哪里，还有那个莫名其妙的梦。竹村似乎了解其中的内情。

他们开得不快，竹村在绕路。“我知道生物芯片在你脑子里，你不用解释。Relic芯片让你起死回生。这个芯片里面装着某个意识体，在芯片的作用下，它会侵蚀你的神经网络，把你的存在会慢慢抹去，最终夺取你的身体。”

“那么里面是谁？”

“很抱歉，我不知道。我不是很清楚三郎大人具体的项目内容。你很可能已经接触过他的意识了。”

V愣住了，梦里那个人有一只银色的义手。而在夜之城没人不知道银手是谁，但他早在50多年前就死了。他忽然意识到自己那个梦并不是梦，而是银手的记忆。银手早就死了。他想要否定，内心嘶吼着想否定现实，否定命运愚弄般为他设下的死亡。他还想说什么，眼前突然闪出一个小提示条『Relic故障』，刚换的义眼就又开始闪雪花，头疼欲裂，V撑住旁边的拉手才勉强没有倒下。几次深呼吸后那阵剧痛慢慢消失，他总算恢复过来：“也就是说我要死了。”

“是的，而且最坏的情况下，你可能都不知道自己什么时候就消失了。你的大脑最终会把你当做外来者驱逐。”竹村皱起眉头，“之前项目实验阶段有两种药，Omega阻断剂能抑制Relic芯片的同化作用，而另一种——”竹村的注意力还是在路上，毕竟如果出车祸只会引起更多不必要的注意，他只是用眼角余光瞥了眼身边的年轻特工，他看起来都快哭出来了。

“我希望你不要用到另一种。因为我还需要你的帮助。到了。”竹村把车停在V所居住的超级摩天楼下，他从后座上把一个箱子拿给V，“里面是我说的那两种药。你先回去休息吧，明天我会再联系你。”

新添加联系人，竹村五郎。新信息：Omega阻断剂的服用注意事项已经写在瓶身上。伪内三嗪会加速你被侵蚀的进程。明天见。V关闭信息界面，创伤小组的白金会员确实修复了他的身体，可他脑子里乱糟糟的，杰克比他还先走一步，自己死过一次，醒来却发现等待着自己的是另一次死亡。他抬起头，炫目的阳光刺得他眯起眼睛。他感觉很累，这23年来头一次有这种疲惫感，而睡眠正是死亡的一种暗示，也许自己就会这样一睡不醒。年轻的荒坂特工拖着沉重的身体倒在床上，闭上了眼睛。

*

V从噩梦中惊醒。他看到窗边站着一个人，他不记得自己有打开家门。而且宪章山的豪华公寓安保措施完善，没有门禁卡不可能有人会进的来。那只银色的义手，他认得——

“我要出去，懂了吗？”

“谁敢碍事我就弄死他，包括你也一样。”那人身上闪烁着电子数据般的蓝光，突然闪到他的床前道。

“我得抽一根，你烟都藏哪了？”他又回到了窗边。

V终于意识到这并非梦境。他爬起来，上下打量着对方：“我不抽烟。”

“那就出去买啊。我就要一根，最后一根！”

他完全不能理解眼前的状况，整个人都懵了。

“你不就是个被老子操的玩意？”

“快滚出去！”V怒吼道，一转身眼前的人就消失了。他摇摇晃晃地想往屋外走，却被一把推倒在地。

那个陌生人抬手，拳头似乎随时就会落下：“你是给谁干活的！快说！”

在短暂的对视后，两个人才反应过，是Relic芯片。V意识到自己眼前这人应该就是强尼银手的意识体。“让老子出去！让我来控制这个身体。”那个愤怒的声音在耳边回荡，V勉强支撑着靠在窗边。

“我会有办法的，你听了吗！”V无视掉他的声音，重重地拿头砸向玻璃。血迹——

他努力抓起桌子上竹村给自己的Omega阻断剂：“我这就让你滚！”

那个电子幽灵走过来，一下拍飞了他手里的药瓶，揪住他那套高级定制的荒坂西装的领口：“这么有骨气你倒是冲自己来一枪啊！”脸上狠狠地挨了一巴掌，对方一松手V一下子失去平衡倒在地上。

“我们的意识在接触……”银手看起来焦躁不安，在房间里踱步。“该死的荒坂狗，我怎么就给塞到你这种人脑子里。你身上每一寸都让我恶心，要是能吐我早就吐了。”V当然知道银手对荒坂恨之入骨，不然他也不会抱着核武器把老荒坂塔炸飞，而对银手来说自己也只是荒坂的一条走狗罢了，如果他们不是被Relic芯片绑在一起，他丝毫不怀疑银手会一枪崩了自己。

V努力伸手够到翻在地上的药，抓起来吞下去，他看着那个电子幽灵慢慢消失，低声骂了一句靠。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔改+亿点点bug

V从地上爬起来，他有点后悔自己当时为什么要选这种全是地砖的公寓，冷冰冰还硌得慌。下次还是买块地毯比较好，他扶着腰直起身，看到了窗玻璃上的血迹。还好詹金斯给的假期还有几天，他一边处理昨天因为银手的胡闹变得一片狼藉的公寓一边思考，可能先联系下竹村比较好，威尔斯太太和米丝蒂也得抽空去见一面。

还有银手。荒坂公司的头号仇敌就塞在自己脑子里，他却不得不假装什么都没有发生去荒坂上班，在他真的被覆盖之前，日子还得继续。V是个实在人，他现在的所有都是荒坂给他的，地位、财富，更具体些，他住的豪华公寓、创伤小组白金会员、身上那堆价格高昂的顶级义体。如果失去这些，那他就一无所有了。他当然明白对于荒坂公司来说想要剥夺这一切简直轻而易举，可是他到底是个普通人。生活所迫，带上项圈向荒坂乞讨也是一种选择，总比在街头当个没着落的雇佣兵好。V坐下来，给自己来了套扫描，没有什么异常。

“嗯？这是……”V找到了一段小小的数据，荒坂三郎的数据银行，似乎是那天杰克给自己的信息里的，因为不是特别相关而且被加密过，他当时就没管。虽说V基本都是外勤，但不代表他的黑客技术不行，这种程度的加密还是不在话下。“日记吗……”他刚刚打算细看，竹村就打来电话，把他约去一个偏僻的小地方。

夜之城不大，能藏污纳垢的地方却很多。V踩过滩滩斑驳，看到竹村正撑在路障上等自己。为避人耳目，竹村把之前荒坂的衣服换成了一件破旧的大衣。

竹村讲的东西其实V差不多都知道，这位前荒坂三郎的贴身保镖痛斥赖宣的所作所为和董事会的麻木不仁，V仍无动于衷。公司不会因为少了谁运行不下去，哪怕是荒坂三郎也一样。他首先确认自己的确知道荒坂三郎死亡的真相，然后他的计划大致可以概括为，先联系荒坂赖宣的妹妹华子，晓之以情动之以理期待她良心发现然后把赖宣赶下台。而华子很快就会到达夜之城，她停留期间就是最好的行动时机。要V说，这计划简直一塌糊涂，能成才奇怪。

V慢悠悠靠在竹村旁边：“所以这对我有什么好处吗？又不能解决Relic芯片的问题。”

“我会请求华子大人不计前嫌，利用荒坂的技术移除这块芯片。我并不认为你有别的选择，这也是我站在这里的原因。”竹村看起来是真相信华子是什么圣人能宽容大量原谅他。荒坂这种吃人的公司里怎么可能会有圣人，V自然是不会相信，现在重要的是尽可能地从竹村嘴里多套一些情报。

“Relic芯片，你还知道什么？”

竹村看起来有些犹豫：“实际上Relic技术的主要开发工程师安德斯•赫尔曼在三郎大人被谋杀之后就失踪了，什么痕迹都没有留下。我目前收到的指令就是找到赫尔曼。”

本来是最有希望的线索被直接截断，而且荒坂公司都找不到的人，V不觉得自己有更多机会。“还有荒坂找不到的人？”

“很可惜，我认为赖宣并不是真的想找回赫尔曼。不然不会只派那么几个人。况且我对夜之城并不熟悉。”竹村初来乍到，没有资源和人手要去查一个人间蒸发的赫尔曼确实很难。

“总之，V，别干傻事。还有，记得自己去找个义体大夫，荒坂的医生如果发现Relic的后果应该不用我多说。需要你作证的时候我会再联系你的。”尽管V还不算了解竹村，毕竟是他把自己从垃圾堆里拖出来，而且发现Relic芯片的时候也没有把他卖了，说明这个人目前还值得信赖，哪怕对他来说自己可能只是一个有利用价值的工具。

V抬起头，白天的夜之城很安静，他已经多久没这么注视过自己所在的城市？从城市里落寞一隅着眼，夜之城充斥着贫困、暴力、性与犯罪，而财富能隔绝这一切，让他们得以醉生梦死。V很庆幸自己出生在一个富裕的家庭，从小生活在宪章山，没必要经历这些不必要的苦难。逐梦之城，何其讽刺的名字。他目送竹村离开后，简单理了下目前掌握的信息，赫尔曼的线索断了，要么从艾芙琳入手。不过这种人一出事多半就直接蒸发，没有线索也很难着手。除此之外，他只想得到赖宣，也许他知道点什么，可自己总不能直接冲进他办公室和对方摊牌吧，这和自杀没多大差别。

“进死胡同了？”一个声音突然冒出来，把V吓了一跳。他循声望去，是昨天那个还想杀自己的银手。他正靠在自己旁边，抽一根不存在的烟。

V下意识退后几步，伸手进口袋里，却发现自己没有带Omega阻断剂。

“别紧张，我暂时不打算杀你。”银手没有动，只是站在那里，“怎么样？两条荒坂狗都没辙了？”

虽然不太愿意承认，V还是点点头。线索基本全断，他的假期并不长，这些都不是两三天就能搞定的事情。公司员工会被人骂成狗已经是家常便饭，尤其是荒坂，在民间口碑也是最差的，去酒吧喝酒都免不得几声调侃，有时候还会演变成一场无端的打架，他早习惯了。

“夜之城那么多年还是没什么变化，不过罗格还活着，找她肯定有办法。”

V有些困惑，他听过这个名字，这人可是在荒坂黑名单上。“罗格，夜之城最出名的中间人，来生的女王？”

电子幽灵放下烟：“嘛，确实是她。”

“她愿意和荒坂的人合作？还有你怎么突然不打算杀我了？”要是穿着荒坂那身工作服，他估计来生的门都进不去，来生是夜之城最顶尖的佣兵才会去的地方，反情报部精英特工的身份在这时反而变成了累赘。不过目前詹金斯在荒坂夜之城分部的地位说一不二，他至少不用担心自己被公司怀疑不忠。

银手贴近V，打量着眼前的年轻人，年纪轻轻身上就带着那种公司狗特有的高傲，如果他不是在对方脑子里，他可能已经拿自己那把3516一枪把这年轻人崩了，倒是可惜了这张漂亮脸蛋，只是和公司狗确实没什么好说。“你以为困在你脑子里我很好受？和你的记忆打架，就荒坂公司那套虚与委蛇和下贱手段，看你像条被训好的狗听上司的话跑来跑去，做那些见不得的人的勾当，回去邀功的样子就像是狗捡到飞盘去蹭主人的腿。如果可以我都要吐在你脑子里。赶紧把这事结了，对我们两个都好。”

本来V脾气算不错的，可银手在他脑子里就像个定时炸弹，当面被人指着鼻子骂这股气他就是咽不下去。他清楚自己手上染着荒坂的污秽也无意标榜自己的道德，哪怕被人唾弃，现在这一切也是他努力的成果：“你以为我想？如果不做，我工作就没了，我的公寓、义体、钱都会被荒坂收走。你看过那些被公司赶出去的员工吗？他们可不会给你时间收拾东西，账户直接清空，义体也全部被扒掉，就这么扔到街上让你等死。也就强尼•银手这种大名人，在城里千呼百应，可以抛下一切去炸荒坂塔。”

“怂鬼，荒坂始终不倒台就是因为你这种人。”

“我真是脑子有问题才会和你吵这些。”V转过头去，让自己冷静下来，吵架对解决问题没有任何帮助。他开始认真思考银手的提议，来生的女王有人脉和地位，说不定真的有办法找到赫尔曼，而自己能否提供给她想要的东西？银手的存在是否可能作为筹码放上交易台？他能在荒坂这个毒蛇窝混得风生水起可不是靠脸，手段、胆识、谋略，这都是他披荆斩棘的利器。

年轻人注视着那个团团转的电子幽灵，清清嗓子：“你说得对，我会去找罗格。但也请你记住，我只是为了活下去，这是我的身体，我的未来必须由我自己决定。不论如何我都会把你赶出去的。”

又来了，强尼讨厌他这样义正言辞的样子，仿佛自己才是唯一的正确。V那被西装包裹起来的尊严和脊骨里的高傲让他像一颗孤星成为黑暗中有且只能有的光芒，正如荒坂的权威，这种虚伪让他作呕，银手想要剥下他的傲慢，撕碎这层外皮——

*

但V没有直接去来生。他联系了威尔斯太太。V的朋友很少，非常少。公司里那些不过是逢场作戏，和他们掏心窝指不定隔天背后就被捅一刀。所以他非常珍惜杰克这个朋友，杰克之前帮过他很多次，墨西哥边境、艾伯纳西等等。和杰克在一起时他们推心置腹，这也是那天他一接到电话立刻就赶过去的原因。他伸手摸了摸Relic芯片所在的插槽，它是杰克最后的请求。

V停下车，今天他特意穿便装出来，这样能避免一些不必要的麻烦，荒坂的人在这种地方并不受欢迎，不，他们在哪里都不受欢迎。哪有荒坂准没好事，这是夜之城人们的共识。他本来甚至打算拒绝威尔斯太太的请求，如果不是荒坂的追兵，杰克也不会死。但威尔斯太太还是执意让他过来参加。下午时分，野狼酒吧的霓虹灯招牌还没亮，他来得很早，店里静悄悄的，比起杰克在时少了几分生气。之后陆陆续续来了不少人，瓦伦蒂诺帮、中间人还有些杰克过去的朋友，其中大部分他都不熟悉，人群在仪式后三三两两聚集在一起聊天，只有他似乎和这里格格不入。

米丝蒂大概是看到V一个人在二层角落里发呆，从后面拍了下V：“出去走走？”

他们坐在杰克的车库门口台阶上。米丝蒂是杰克介绍给V认识的，她自己经营着一家通灵小屋。他偶尔会去那里让米丝蒂帮自己算算。米丝蒂是个好女孩，和杰克很配，他一度认为这两个人能一直走下去，但夜之城从来就没有童话故事。街头长大的孩子们从小就见惯死亡，昨天还活碰乱跳的人第二天可能就死于帮派火拼。米丝蒂并非完全没有心理准备。正因为如此，她应当知道全部的真相。

米丝蒂的接受能力很强，V解释完她很快就反应过来。“也就是说问题出在这块芯片上，虽然我没有什么办法帮你，但是义体医生倒是可以推荐一个给你。你还记得我的通灵小屋在哪吧，后门出去那里有一家，维克多水平不错，人很好，也信得过。还有，如果你有什么想聊的，可以来店里找我。”她拒绝了V送她回店的请求，说一会还要和威尔斯太太聊聊。“我会和老维说一声你会去的。否则他可能不太待见你这种……”她没有直接说出口，V也明白，而公司员工正常来说是不会去这种小诊所的。

“谢谢，米丝蒂。”

*

维克多的诊所不算难找，而且还有米丝蒂提前通知过，这位义体医生没有把他扫地出门，却也说不上热情。V扫了一圈店里，大致猜得到这位义体医生之前曾是个有名的拳手。

索性维克多也没有多说什么，毕竟病人是病人。“躺下来吧，我先给你做个全新检查。嗯，你身上这堆义体的价格，把我这小诊所买下来都绰绰有余了。”

V不太确定自己应不应当开口，之前芯片的事情还是竹村帮他把那些医生忽悠过去的。他总得有个医生，既然米丝蒂说维克多信得过，他也没有别的更好的选择。“关于我脑袋里那个芯片……有办法拿出来吗？”

“等下，我还得多检查一下。”这几分钟的检查就像过了一个世纪，V躺在凳子上只觉得浑身不自在，就像是被捆上绞刑架一样等待死刑的犯人。

维克多放下手里的器械，示意他坐起来：“你是米丝蒂和杰克的朋友对吧？”他看起来有些犹豫。

V点点头：“我想知道我到底怎么了。”

老维叹了口气：“那我就直说吧，你顶多只有几周时间了。我从来没有看见过你这种情况。强行取出芯片的话你会立刻死亡。我不知道你往自己脑子里塞了什么，但是它会害死你。还有，如果你想多活两天，建议你把公司的战斗兴奋剂停了，那玩意只会慢慢腐蚀你的身体。”

他离开诊所时头晕乎乎的，被下达死亡通知书的感觉糟糕透顶，Relic故障让他满眼雪花，整个人几乎是晃晃悠悠地摔进自己汽车里。V撑在方向盘上，那个电子幽灵不知何时出现在了副驾驶上。

V侧过头，想骂他又使不上劲，有气无力地说：“你真的要害死我了，强尼。”

银手认为V这声音和被人操到快晕过去那种声音也没差，当然他不会说出来，至少不是现在。“如果没我的话那天你就死了。”

他不得不承认银手是对的。

“所以，现在还觉得荒坂好吗？在你最需要帮助的时候，你还是只能靠街头的朋友们。”银手带着墨镜那张脸贴近他，近到他几乎能闻到那股并不存在的烟味。

Relic故障让他的反应都慢了不少，V迷离地看着眼前的前摇滚明星和恐怖分子。石中剑的设计能确保外面的路人看不见车内，他刚刚在维克多那里装出来的冷静彻底绷不住了。他的内心呼号着绝望，如果有一丝希望他都想要抓住。此时此刻他需要一个倾诉的对象，能卸下一切骄傲的伪装。V的声音带上点哭腔：“我……说过上班是为了生活。你以为是我想帮詹金斯处理那些破烂事去当恶人吗？我只是想活下去……”

“哪怕把自己的灵魂卖给荒坂……”

“是的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然私心是想设定让V开湖女（湖女真的好漂亮！），但是感觉可能太贵了，心中困兽任务里有公司狗开的石中剑，所以还是设定成了石中剑
> 
> 关于失业的公司狗，其实游戏里V有杰克这好兄弟带着混得真不算惨，清地图发现很多失业的公司狗，要么创伤小组会员断了，叫人也不来救就这么死街上了，还有欠了一堆债被债主弄死了的……而且车啊资料啥的基本留在公司的都很难拿回去，净身出户，相当的惨
> 
> 公司的特工大部分都会使用战斗兴奋剂（包括竹村也在用），而这玩意根据V的对话，是有瘾的……
> 
> 这话，赖宣依然活在背景里，三郎的数据银行是开局绀碧大厦直升机那里拿的，里面是他的日记


End file.
